Hihaku Sukkiri
Pre-Yul Yamakazi: Early Life: Hihaku Sukkiri was born on March 5, 686AD to unnamed Parents. Just two years after his birth, his brother, Kumori was born. During his childhood: Kumori and Hihaku were always fighting never given an inch. Finally, Hihaku discovered he had the ability of controlling the air around him. This caused Kumori to envy him and hate him for the rest of his life. When Hihaku was eleven and Kumori was nine, they entered the Samurai Dojo. Dojo Days: During his days at the dojo: He was viewed as the most skilled student ever to attend in over one-hundred years. He was able to do everything: Control his Ability; successfully. Guide that Ability throw his sword, and do successful matarial arts. His brother on the other hand, was just as better as he was. At age 19 and 17 the brothers graduated the dojo and went there seprate ways. It's unknown what Kumori nor what Hihaku did during the twenty eight year gap but circa May 5, 731AD, Hihaku became the oldest Headmaster of the Samurai Dojo beining at age 70. Being Headmaster: At age 70, Hihaku became the oldest headmaster to grace the Samurai Dojo and the greatest. During his time as headmaster, he taught many many students, including Hiketsu Joumae, Natto Yamakazi, Shashu, and many other main characters. When he have also taught Oto Samatsu and Yul Yamakazi with the help of Joumae. Hihaku was not just the headmaster but the mentor of Joumae, Natto and Yul, and possibly more. But some of the yearsstill is headmaster as headmaster were tough: he had to conceal Oto into a dungeon Oto veagly remembers this and conceal his abilities. how he did this is unknown. The rest of his time as headmaster was a peaceful time until Oto arrivedage 15 and Hihaku challenged him to a duel. And the supposed death of his brother. Betaryal Arc(Season 1): When Hihaku arrived at the dojo, he saw Yul, Oto and Joumae. Sadly, after he arrived, Joumae died. He also noticed Oto's blacken arm and torso. Seeing how Oto killed one of his most favored students, Hihaku challenged Oto to a duel. He used all of his power but Oto proved better. Than he used his Air Ability against Oto's Electical Ability but Oto electricfied his right hand and attempted to gut punch Hihaku. But Hihaku grabbed his electricfied hand and then Oto tried using his other hand but didn't work. Hihaku grabbed that to.Out ofno where BOOM! an explosion occured between them and Hihaku was no where to be found and Oto staggered out of the smoke. Both Yul and Oto serched and Yul found his eye fused with a tree and then Oto discovered him. Hihaku then gave Yul the order to run back to the dojo and slam the doors shut; Hihaku's eye closed and Oto fired electricty and set a tree a blaze. Then out of no where, two strong air blasts struck Oto on the backtime and facetime, then the air started to get faster and sharper, and it attacked him. Hihaku then formed from the winds and angered by the attack: Oto drew hisdamaged katana and held it high to the sky where dark clouds out of no where and surronded the surrounding forest and village and dojo. And he directed them to the Archers, striking each one; killing them. Oto then attempted to attack Yul, but Hihaku created a Sukkiri Air Bomb and released and forcibly tossed it to Oto. Oto tried to destroy it but it was controlled to his chest and exploded. Oto was throne into the forest. yul and Hihaku disappeared into a tree and found Oto. They grabbed his ankles and dragged him down into the tree. He was punched from the tree and Yul burnt his bleeding chest again. Hihaku then took him by the ankles; with the help of a tree and threw him into the forrest. Oto ran for his life and they chased after him. They ran for him and he was cornered and he begged for mercy, but Hihaku doesn't give mercy to murderers. Oto jumped a good four feet and fired his Electricty and Hihaku countered it with his own brand of electricty. They were locked in an Ability Struggle. Oto fired more electricty on the same stream and it ran down that same stream. And it slammed the collision point. Due to the power, Hihaku dropped to his knees; panting at the lost of energy. Hihaku lost more control and Oto fired his bolts at Yul; with his free hand. Then a giant chunk of ground haluted and it slammed into Oto. Joumae returned. And he was not happy, Joumae created a three fingered gaulet. Oto then attacked him by eletricfing his hand but Joumae crippled his leftelectricfied hand. Oto fled into Takusan Buzoko Village and Joumae, Hihaku and Yul presuded him. Oto attacked Yul's father and he killed him. Then destroyed the house. When the presurers got there, Yul was too late: Natto was dead and Oto gone.